


Blind Date? (Jason Todd x Reader)

by mediocrityexpert



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocrityexpert/pseuds/mediocrityexpert
Summary: Roy is a horrible wingman and I’m sticking to it. Also #thiccthighssavelives
Relationships: Jason Todd & Reader, Jason Todd & You, Jason Todd/Reader, Jason Todd/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	Blind Date? (Jason Todd x Reader)

“You need to go out more.”

Jason scoffed at his friend’s statement, wishing that Roy could see him rolling his eyes under his hood. They were staking out a warehouse where an arms deal was supposed to occur. But nothing eventful was happening, leading to a slow night filled with Roy’s babble.

“Huh, says the guy who passes out by 8 during our days off.”

Roy elbowed him jokingly. “Lemme rephrase what I said: you need to get laid.”

“Wait, what?”

“You heard me! You’ve kinda been an asshole, more than lately, that is. When’s the last time you’ve gotten lucky?”

Another eye roll. He could be richer than Bruce if someone gave him a penny every time he made that action. “Geez, Roy, let’s sound like douchey frat boys right now–“

“And you evading the question confirms my suspicions: that A) Your sex life is as dead as you were a few years ago and B) I’ve been a horrible wingman, and I’ll take the blame. Only partly.”

Jason gritted his teeth but continued to let Roy talk, not ready to divulge the truth. Not yet.

“Well, if you abandoned the wingman role to become a comedian I think you should switch careers again,” complained Jason.

“Silly, Jay! Do you need a hug? The first step to healing is admitting–“

“Fuck off, Roy!”

“–But I have a solution! You have a date tomorrow.”

Jason’s head snapped towards Roy’s direction. “I have a what now?”

“Don’t worry! They’re Roy-approved. Date’s tomorrow at 7 at your favorite diner. Actually, _they_ proposed the location. That’s when I knew they’d be the oasis to your deserted sex life.”

“Is that so...?”

The sarcasm must have been oblivious to Roy’s ears because he went on. “Trust me, they’re your type. Intellectually, too. They might be out of your league if I’m being honest.”

Jason muttered incoherencies for a few minutes before sighing resignedly. “What’s their name?”

“Y/N.”

“Last name?”

In response, Roy wiggled his finger as if he was a parent denying their kid’s wishes to eat dessert before dinner.

“Nope, not falling for that! I know Tim just taught you how to hack into the national database. Don’t be a creepy stalker! Besides, it’s a blind date.”

“It’s not so blind when you told me their first name...”

“But you can’t do anything with that. Suck it up. Or maybe they’ll be doing that to you if all goes well tomorrow~!”

Jason really wanted to punch that wicked grin off his friend’s face.

—

_Roy: Keep me updated. Or not, if you get busy tonight ;-D_

Jason was about to chuck his phone at the diner’s window. Roy was hanging out with Kori way too much, based on his use of emoticons.

_Roy: Look in the corner ;-D_

And when he did, he couldn’t believe his eyes. There was his friend, sporting his cap, looking like the excited winks he was sending virtually.

That motherfucker.

Nonetheless, Jason was seated at a booth. Guess he had to abort his initial plan and improvise. And pretty quickly, when a certain someone approached him.

“Hey, babe-! Wait, why are you looking at me like that?” Your face fell into confusion at Jason’s unusual nervousness.

Jason was so glad that you weren’t facing Roy’s direction as you walked toward his booth or else everything would’ve been busted.

“Roy is here,” he whispered through gritted teeth, trying his best to seem inconspicuous. “He’s watching. Three booths behind you.”

Your eyes widened to the point that Jason almost laughed at your panic. You cleared your throat and slightly nodded, understanding his warning.

“Right, are you Jason?” You extended your hand. The said man stood from his seat, accepted it, and repressed the urge to kiss you. This was awkward.

“Yes, are you Y/N? Here, let’s sit.”

“Yes, and thank you!”

You guys sat, blinking at each other like owls. At least you guys got the stiffness-feeling-from-meeting-someone-new part nailed down.

“Crap, Jason, what do we do now?” 

“Gosh, you have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now.”

“Stop, don’t say that, what if he’s reading your lips?!”

To solve that, he got super close to your face, which in hindsight could also expose you guys because no strangers do that. But Roy was far from the World’s Greatest Detective. “What do you suggest we do then?”

“Oh, I know! Let’s ask really boring questions so he leaves early. Then we can have date night!”

“Ugh, what were the odds that he’d set me up with you?”

“High, to be honest. I talk about this diner all the time and I’m his freaking neighbor. That’s how you met me in the first place!”

“Ugh, I hate it when you’re right.”

“So, you hate me all the time?” You smiled cheekily and Jason was doubting his ability to keep his hands to himself.

“Gosh, I reallllyyyyy wish I could kiss you right now!”

—

“So, what do you do for work?”

It was an hour into the ‘blind’ date and Roy still hadn’t left, despite attempting to seem like the most boring people ever.

You also didn’t know how long the two of you could keep the act up. The plan almost burst into flames when your usual waitress was perplexed that you guys were acting strangely and decided not to share your milkshake and fries.

“I head security with my brother at Wayne Enterprises.”

“Wow, you work at _**The**_ Wayne Enterprises?!”

“Didn’t realize there were multiple Wayne Enterprises...”

“Is that how you met Roy? Since he works at Bow Hunter Security? They’re ‘always on point’!”

“Yeah, we met at a security conference...wait, is that even a thing?”

“Oh my God, Jason, even I’m getting bored of this.”

“Hey, you’re the one who sounds like a website asking me security questions.”

“I must’ve asked one-hundred by now. Fuck this!”

Frustrated, you grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards you.

“What are you—?!”

Your lips met, and Jason was shocked for a few seconds before kissing you back just as passionately. Your lips and tongue were way too intimate for two people who had just met an hour ago. 

“Get a room!” yelled an old man, which only made you smile into the kiss and continue going at it harder.

That is until you heard a particular person clear their throat. You and Jason immediately retreated to the corner of your seats as you nervously looked at an annoyed ginger.

“Fancy seeing you, neighbor!”

“Hey, Roy, nice to see ya!” Jason greeted at the same time.

“Either both of you guys are horny, desperate people or both of you have been lying to me.”

“Well technically, omission isn’t lying,” you muttered but you immediately shut up when you received a death glare from the man.

You pointed at Jason, who gulped and looked like a deer caught in headlights. “He can spill the beans, he came up with the idea!”

Jason had never felt more betrayed.

“Well...?” Roy prompted impatiently.

His best friend sighed. “Fine. I’ve been dating Y/N for six months now. We’ve kept it quiet because we didn’t feel ready to tell anyone, _especially_ you and Bat, Inc.”

“Wait, wait, wait!” Roy harshly whispered. “You mean to tell me she knows about our night jobs?”

You rolled your eyes. “Please, I found out within a week of meeting him when the idiot snuck into my living room instead of yours. His blood ruined my rug, too!”

“Hey, I’m not an idiot!”

“That’s not what you were saying when you crashed through my window!”

“And wait,” Roy interrupted, “how come you agreed to this date in the first place?”

You sheepishly looked at Jason, who only smirked and answered, “We thought it’d be fun to see if we can actually pull this off as a blind date. We spectacularly failed by kissing each other’s faces off but I’m not complaining.” 

Jason proceeded to wink at you while Roy’s own eyes began to twitch.

“Guess Jay and I really are each other’s types, like you said, Roy.” You batted your eyelashes innocently at the irritated wingman. 

Roy’s mouth continued to drop. “B-b-but Jason! You’ve been acting so cranky!”

“It’s not because I haven’t been getting laid. Actually, I’m probably cranky from a _lack_ of sleep because I’m constantly getting laid.” 

It was your turn to wink. “I can’t deny those thick thighs.”

“Oh gosh, that’s it, I’m out of here!” And within seconds the wingman was gone.

You laughed hard as Jason hummed happily and began to eat your fries. “I can’t believe _that_ was what it took to get him to leave!” you remarked.

“So much for being my wingman and wanting those updates.”

“Speaking of updates, how about we go home and start that busy night Roy wanted us to have?”

“Not a bad idea at all...”

As you guys exited the diner, you kissed your boyfriend before exclaiming, “Like I said, I can’t deny those thighs!”


End file.
